


All My Love

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Altissia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Aranea has a deal for Ignis after Prompto gets pushed off the train





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day #6   
> Prompt: Ignis finding out Prompto got pushed off the train
> 
> Headcanon: Aranea loves sweets
> 
> I may add a part 2 to this? I doubt it though
> 
> Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

Ignis hung up the phone and stared forward, not moving or reacting.

Perhaps starred was the wrong word. He didn’t really stare at much these days, eyes unseeing and movement completely still in the car.

“Iggy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis pursed his lips into a frown and took a breath, “He’s gone,” he whispered. “Prompto got-” A cough covered a harsh sob at the thought of his lover before Ignis composed himself again. “Knocked off the train. By Noctis.” 

He wanted to be angry, to be furious with Noctis but he couldn’t seem to summon the energy. As soon as he returned, long after Gladio had taken control of the train, Ignis couldn’t seem to yell or raise his voice at the young King. 

Noctis just sounded broken as he apologized over and over again, insisting on stopping the train once more.

“You just saw first hand why we can’t,” was all he said to that, end of discussion. 

They all stayed blissfully silent after that. The more Ignis thought about it the more he couldn’t help but worry. Was he injured out there, still laying on the side of the tracks alone? Was he cold, freezing and unprotected against the harsh winds? Or perhaps the Empire, the Chancellor had taken advantage of the situation and hunted him down, afterall why would the Chancellor knock him off otherwise if not for some pre-planned nefarious plot he had to pressure them further to Gralea. If they weren’t going then, they were now for sure.

Was he already dead? A corpse Ardyn would use to taunt them? 

He didn’t know which answer he wanted to be the truth. 

He shook his head once more as the train pulled to a stop in Tenebrae.

It was different, he noticed when navigating Tenebrae without Prompto’s steady presence next to him. He had grown used to having his beloved next to him, a guiding hand when he needed it, a gentle nudge or pull when necessary. He felt lost without him.

Gladio for all he was a gentle giant, didn’t completely understand how to help him, often forgetting he was blind. Noctis, on the other hand tried too hard, attempting to grab his hand and just straight up lead him to where they were going. He appreciated their efforts, how they attempted to adjust. It’d take time, Ignis understood, but it didn't make it less frustrating. He was blind but not completely invalid.

It made him miss Prompto more. 

They met Aranea soon after, the former Empire Commodore had changed gears completely, hunting the area for lost civilians and hunters alike. Still drabbling with mercenary work all while helping people where she could. 

Ignis could respect that, to a degree. She wasn’t selfish, but she wasn’t exactly the savior figure some believed her to be. 

“Weren’t there four of you?” she had asked, a question none of them wanted to answer. She quickly quipped to keep hoping. Hoping was a lot harder than Ignis wanted it to be.

He soon found himself sitting alone off to the side. There were still Imperial troopers wandering around as well as Aranea’s men milling about. They were attempting to lay low so the less attention he brought to himself the better.

However this also allowed more thoughts in his head to run wild. It’d only been a couple days and still he worried. Was Prompto eating? Did he even have anything to eat? Was he even remotely safe? He took this moment to quietly sob alone, gently running his finger over the place his promise ring was situated safely in his glove to protect it from the outside world. Prompto had given it to him months ago, right before they left Insomnia. He grinned and kissed him, telling him that when they returned he expected a full proposal and engagement. 

That'd been before everything fell apart. Before they'd lost their homes, before he lost his sight and before he'd lost Prompto. 

“Must be quite the adjustment,” a voice said with quick footsteps approaching cut into his silent mourning.  _ Aranea,  _ his mind supplied. 

“It’s been trying,” Ignis admitted. “More so sometimes than others.” 

“I bet,” Aranea acknowledged after a moment, most likely making a gesture before realizing that Ignis couldn’t see it. 

“And that pipsqueak of yours-”

“Prompto,” Ignis interrupted in a sharp tone. 

“Prompto,” Aranea said. “He was tossed off the train a bit to the south of us?” 

“Yes,” Ignis confirmed. “We were attacked near one of the Empire’s bases, the lovely Chancellor,” Ignis spat the words as if it had burned his tongue. “Tricked Noct into attacking him and making him fall off.” 

Aranea made a ‘hum’ of acknowledgment before getting up. 

“Alright here’s the deal,” she said, tone businesslike and straight forward. “I’ll go take a look, see what I can find and in exchange,” Ignis could practically feel the cat like grin on her face. “You give me that recipe for that orange cake I had when I last travelled with you boys.” 

Ignis couldn’t help but sputter a laugh, a slightly hysterical laugh. That was it? All she wanted was one recipe? Not even an overly elaborate one at that. 

“Hey, I’m being completely serious,” she growled. 

Of course she was. Ignis would gladly give her his entire recipe book and his journal of new ideas in exchange for Prompto’s safe return to them. 

“Of course,” he said in a formal tone. “You have yourself a deal, Miss Highwind.” 

“Glad to hear it,” she said. “You’ll be hearing from me.”

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
